dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Grundy
Cyrus Gold, also known in life as The Acolyte and Brother Cyrus, was one of Brother Blood's test subjects, and one of the few who survived the initial injection. He was a childhood friend of the late Sebastian Blood and a member of the Church of Blood. Biography Serving the Church of Blood Cyrus Gold was one of the test subjects injected with Mirakuru by Brother Blood and was one of the first to survive. His strength and agility greatly enhanced, Cyrus became one of Blood's most feared enforcers. After becoming one of the Acolytes of the Church of Blood, Cyrus would performe tasks that no single member of the Church could not, even proving stronger than the Arrow. But during the injection of Roy Harper, the Arrow would gain the upper hand and kill Cyrus. Body's Transport After Cyrus died, his body was recovered days later by excavators sorting through the rubble of the collapsed building. The body was then sent to the morgue where the people could not believe the rate at which the body was degenerating, because for the next few weeks it was as if he died hours ago. Suspecting the presence of something potential for the U.S government ARGUS, took possession of Cyrus's body and kept it in a Cryo-Chamber that would stop the degeneration process, while the ARGUS scientists studied Cyrus's blood. The same night that the Reverse Flash kidnapped General Eiling, he stole Cyrus's body from ARGUS. Eobard sought to reanimate Cyrus so that he may assist him in battling the Flash. Unfortunately this would require another Particle Accelerator explosion, leaving Thawne to leave that plan dormant, and place Cyrus's body in the STAR Labs morgue. Brought Back to Life In 2016, Barry Allen tried to get his powers back by creating a semi Particle Accelerator explosion, which when activated brought Girder and Cyrus back to life. Though Cyrus's revival was delayed, his cells were evolving due to the Dark Matter and when they were done, Cyrus emerged more powerful then ever. Following the trail of destruction that Girder left in his wake, Cyrus made his way out of STAR Labs while the heroes were distracted. Cyrus would walk the Earth for weeks trying to find purpose in his new life, and started calling himself Solomon Grundy, after the poem he once read. Siding with Injustice One day when Grundy was walking through a forest, the Injustice Society approached him, offering him aid in finding a new path by both getting revenge on those who killed him in life, and serving the Society in their quest to defeat the Justice Society, to which Grundy ultimately accepted. Powers and Abilities Unique Physiology * Energy Absorption: Grundy has also proven to be able to absorb certain forms of energy and use that energy to power himself to the next level. * Superhuman Durability: The culmination of the Mirakuru and the enhancements made to him after death, has made Grundy's skin highly durable. Being able to withstand high powered punches without taking any serious damage, and being able to continue moving after being hit by numerous bullets. * Superhuman Stamina: Grundy can perform physically strenuous tasks for an indeterminate period of time before tiring. * Superhuman Strength: Solomon Grundy possesses tremendous strength and stamina, the level of which varies with his different incarnations. Sometimes, he can be held by a group of normal humans. * '''Superhuman Regeneration: '''Though Grundy's cells are not necessarily alive, they still perform their tasks of maintaining the body and with the addition of drugs administered to increase Grundy's power, he is able to heal at fast speeds. Category:Villains Category:Injustice Society Category:Church of Blood Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Meta-Humans Category:Mirakuru Users Category:Criminals Category:Undead Category:Legion of Doom